


I'll OWLways Love You

by its_hurricane_irene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Graduating, Canon Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Kissing, Konoha is mentioned, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_hurricane_irene/pseuds/its_hurricane_irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cause you know... graduation is near and im gonna cry about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll OWLways Love You

**Author's Note:**

> also, have fun singing "all by my self" in your head while you read cause you know. owl puns.

"Akaashi! Hey _Akaashi_!"

Akaashi halted and turned around to see Bokuto sprinting towards him with two onigiri in his hands. He smiled warmly.

"Yes, Boktuo-san? He answered.

"Wanna come to my place after practice?" He asked, handing over a rice ball.

"Of course, I would love to." Akaashi didn't question it. It was probably one of his crazy antics again, and only he knew how to deal with them. Bokuto grinned, patting Akaashi's back and added,"No need to be so formal, Akaashi!"

* * *

_"Nice recieve!"_

The sound of squeaking shoes echoed through the gym, along with a volleyball ricocheting on various surfaces.

"Bokuto-san, the last one's for you," their setter called over, raising his arms in preparation for the set.

The volleyball was sent hurling to Bokuto, creating a satisfying sound as he spiked it, hitting the floor with a loud thump. He pumped his fists in the air, shouting his trademark,"Hey, hey, _hey!!!"_

"Alright, let's wrap this one up," one of the managers announced,"The sun's about to set."

Everyone relaxed, as they were breathing harshly from practice, and hurried to the locker room. Within a few minutes, Akaashi finished changing, put his neatly folded clothes in his sports bag, and walked next to Bokuto, waiting restlessly. Bokuto heard the tapping of Akaashi's shoe

"Ok, ok, don't be so impatient, Akaashi,"Bokuto reassured him, putting his shirt on. Come on, let's go."

Konoha glanced over at them. He rolled his eyes. _There go those love birds again_.

They strolled in comfortable silence, until Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was acting a little edgy. He was glancing around here and there, refusing to let Akaashi take a look at his face. He was fiddling with his thumbs, too; a habit he had been noticing recently.

 _Number 41,_ Akaashi had realized; he's worried about something.

"Bokuto-san,"he said," Is something the matter?"

"Hm? Uh-n-no. Nothing's wrong, I-I'm fine!" Bokuto replied urgently,"You know, if you didn't want to go you could've just said so..."

 _Oh, is that it?_ Akaashi asked himself.

"No, it's not like that, Bokuto-san,"Akaashi promised,"I said I'd love to, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you did..." He chuckled at his forgetfulness. It sounded forced.

_Hmmm.. It doesn't seem so. It's something else, but what is it? Might as well point it out._

"Something's bothering you, Bokuto-san," he deadpanned.

"Wh-what? How could you tell?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I could tell. You've been acting strangely ever since you asked me to come over,"Akaashi responded.

Bokuto huffed a sigh,"Man... am I really that obvious, Akaashi?"

"To me, you are, but I'm uncertain about everybody else,"He answered.

"Damn..." Bokuto commented, feeling down. Akaashi could even see his hair wilt.

He reached over with one hand and took Bokuto's. He held Bokuto's hand up to his face and placed a warm kiss on his ring finger.

"Don't worry about it, Bokuto-san. Let's hurry up and get to your house,"Akaashi comforted him, dropping Bokuto's hand gently," It's getting a bit dim, don't you think?"

Bokuto's whole face lit up at that, dusted with a light blush.

"O-Ok!" He hooted eagerly.

Once they arrived at his house, he unlocked the door, keys jingling on his fingers. The building appeared to be empty.

"Oya Oya? No one's home,"Bokuto noted as he was walking around. Akaashi just stared after him. They reached his bedroom. "Oh yeah, my parents are on a business trip,"the owl reminded himself.

"Bokuto-san, why did you invite me over today?"Akaashi asked. He hoped it didn't sound too offensive. It was a rare occurrence for Bokuto to actually ask him to come over, since Akaashi already went to his place most of the time. After a while, Bokuto didn't even question when Akaashi didn't ask; he just went along with it.

"About that... you were right..."he began," I am a little troubled today. I wanted to talk to you about it you know...."

 _Bingo._ Akaashi remained expressionless. Bokuto sat on his bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. His face hardened into one that showed sorrow.

"Go ahead. You can talk to me about anything, Bokuto-san. I'm here,"Akaashi stated,"You could have just spoke to me during practice. I told you not to worry."

"I know but... it doesn't have the right mood, you know, while we're sweating and focused on a game like that." He sighed in response."Anyway..."His voice trailed off at a loss for words to say and stared at Akaashi.

"Akaashi, I'm kinda scared of graduating this year,"he finally announced. There it was.

Akaashi's eyes widened. He already knew why, but he wanted to ask anyway.

"Why is that, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi cupped Bokuto's cheeks with both of his hands and gave a light kiss on his forehead. It was like a goodbye kiss. After all, graduation was only in a month.

"Akaashi, I don't wanna be," he paused dramatically and declared," _OWL_ by myself."

He chuckled at his own joke. It sounded forced. Akaashi smiled sadly and laughed.

"And here you are, saying that you were looking for the right mood,"he remarked and leaned over to touch foreheads with Bokuto.

 _I'm afraid too, you idiot._ He sighed.

"No matter how many times you make shitty owl puns, I'll _OWLways_ love you," Akaashi joked, lighting up the atmosphere and grinning softly.

Bokuto was awestruck, both by the faint smile on Akaashi's face and his cheesy owl pun.

"Uwahhh! Akaashi, that was so sweet! Who knew you could make puns like that!?" He exclaimed.

Bokuto blushed at the statement. He lifted his hands up to slip them over Akaashi's wrists, which were still cupping his face. He giggled to himself and tilted his head up so his lips would reach far enough to brush over Akaashi's. It lasted quite a few seconds.

"Only for you, Bokuto-san,"Akaashi replied, his chest feeling overwhelmingly heavy.

"I'll miss you so much, Akaashi!" Bokuto whined, holding out his arms in a hug. Akaashi complied, wrapping his won arms around Bokuto's neck.

"I'll miss you too, Bokuto-san,"was his response, tears threatening to spill. A long silence overcame them.

"Akaashi, don't cry!" Bokuto blurted out.

"I'm not crying, love,"he lied through his teeth, tears slowly making trails down his cheeks. Bokuto gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, Akaashi, we'll be fine!" He urged," _OWL_ see what I can do about it!"

Akaashi chortled at the pun, as he always did, seeming to have stopped crying. He climbed onto Bokuto's bed and sat to the right of him. Lifting his left hand, he trailed his fingers from Bokuto's hair down to his chin on the side of his face.

"I'm sure you will, Bokuto-san,"whispered Akaashi, in a delicate voice. Bokuto gave him a confident smile; the ones Akaashi loved to see.

"Of course I will, 'Kaashi,"he confirmed,"It's getting pretty dark out. I'll walk you home if you want." He offered his hand.

Akaashi held up his hand and shook his head, turning down the offer.

"I was going to ask if I could stay over for the night.."He tilted his head, avoiding Bokuto's eyes.

"You don't need to ask; just tell me. Oh yeah, do you need to call your parents?"

"I already told them I might not be home tonight. Now let's get some sleep, Bokuto-san."

"You're always prepared, Akaashi, how do you do that?"

Akaashi hummed at the bewildered Bokuto, amused, but didn't answer. They slipped under the blankets and gathered in a warm embrace with Akaashi's cheek pressing against Bokuto's chest. Bokuto ran a hand through Akaashi's soft, messy hair, and slid it down his back. With his other hand, he grabbed Akaashi's and held it in between them. Their legs were tangled together under the sheets. He rested his head on top of Akaashi's hair, feeling the delicate locks tickle his chin.

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi mumbled into Bokuto's shirt.

"Only for you, my owl prince." Bokuto murmured accordingly, tilting letting go of Akaashi's hand to tilt his chin up. He gave him a chaste forehead kiss before wrapping his arm around his "owl prince's" back in a hug.

"I love you, Koutarou,"Akaashi sighed tiredly and yawned.

"I love you, too, Keiji,"was Boktuo's response,"I _OWLways_ will."

Bokuto was the first to drift off into sleep, which left Akaashi to one thought.

_I'm gonna miss this..._

**Author's Note:**

> im a peice of shit  
> "Bokuto-san" count: about 13  
> "Akaashi!" count: also about 13  
> anD ALSO: check out the art i made for this:  
> http://its-hurricane-irene.tumblr.com/post/142100627352/%E3%83%84-im-a-piece-of-shit


End file.
